$\dfrac{1}{8} + \dfrac{7}{2} = {?}$
Answer: $ = {\dfrac{1 \times 1}{8 \times 1}} + {\dfrac{7 \times 4}{2 \times 4}} $ $ = {\dfrac{1}{8}} + {\dfrac{28}{8}} $ $ = \dfrac{{1} + {28}}{8} $ $ = \dfrac{29}{8}$